Conventionally, heat shrinkable tubes and thermosetting waterproofing agents are utilized as materials for waterproof structures of terminal splice parts of covered wires constituting a wire harness arranged in automobile. (See JP-2006-81319, for example)
FIG. 10 shows a waterproof structure of a terminal splice part described in JP-2006-81319. In FIG. 10, the waterproof structure of the terminal splice has a configuration, which is formed by welding a bare wire exposed part 101a exposed from the ends of a plurality of covered wires 101 to form a terminal splice part 101b, closing a bottom end of a tubular heat shrinkable tube 102a with a stopper 102b to form a container 102, accommodating the terminal splice part 101b within the container 102, filling a thermosetting waterproofing agent 103 into it, and then shrinking the container 102 by heating the entire container 102 while curing the thermosetting waterproofing agent 103.
JP 2006-81319A is an example of related art.
However, while such conventional waterproof structures of the terminal splice parts are capable of stopping water between bare wires with the shared terminal splice part 101b, they do not consider waterproofing between bare wires of multiple circuits.
One of the objects of the present invention is to solve the abovementioned problem, and provide a waterproof structure for stopping water between bare wires of multiple circuits that is capable of stopping water between bare wires all together for a plurality of covered wires constituting multiple circuits.